


three sappy dorks and a bad movie

by wjjmwmsn5



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Trans Peter Parker, soft peternedmj fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 18:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13464462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wjjmwmsn5/pseuds/wjjmwmsn5
Summary: Peter, Ned, and MJ have (attempted) to stay up all night, and now they're all tired and ready to cuddle.





	three sappy dorks and a bad movie

**Author's Note:**

> requested on tumblr. my tumblr is transpoedameronss if you wanna see more of my Content or send me a request  
> let me know what you think!!! hand me some of that Sweet Sweet Validation

**** The thud that Peter made when he crashed to the floor from the hammock he’d made on the ceiling could definitely be heard from the other room. As he scrambled through the pile of clothes covered in dissolving web fluid, he could hear Ned and MJ through his open door.

“Should we go check on him?” Ned asked. 

There was a pause. Consideration. “No, he’s fine,” MJ finally concluded.

Peter waded through the t-shirts and jeans and sweaters and a couple of his binders that he really needed to toss in the washer—which was probably why Aunt May or MJ one had pointedly put the now-broken laundry basket in the middle of the room. He was desperately trying to find some way out of this hellish pit that he had created of his own recklessness. Now that he was in the middle of this catastrophe, he regretted all of his prior mistakes. He regretted falling asleep in a hammock in his own bedroom, where he had two perfectly good mattresses to rest his wear eyes on. He regretted neglecting his poor wardrobe for so long that a point was necessary from his either his dearest friend or his dearest aunt. Most of all, he regretted his choice in friendships, for not helping him through this troubling issue. 

Once he was finally free of the disaster zone, he trudged out of his room, fully awake from the digging he had to do to get out of that endless pool of chaos. His eyes narrowed, he looked between MJ and Ned, who were sitting at the table in the kitchen, both of them eating peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. “I could have broken an  _ arm _ ,” he said. “Or a  _ leg. _ ”

“Hey, you didn’t shout for our help,” MJ said uninterestedly as she finished spreading some jelly on another slice of toast. 

“While you two cook yourselves this luxurious meal, I was suffering,” he said, his nose in the air as he went to sit down across from them. 

“I’m ‘cooking’ this  _ luxurious  _ PB&J for you, Parker,” MJ said, putting the two pieces of bread together and sliding the paper plate over to him. 

“Oh.” He grinned at her. “You’re sweet.” 

“Shut up.” She pushed a glass of chocolate milk over to him too.

“While you were asleep we finished Diablo,” Ned told him. 

Peter huffed and looked between the two of them, pausing his sandwich’s journey as it was halfway to his mouth. “You guys finished it without me?”

“Yeah, I took your place,” MJ said.

He huffed again and looked over at Ned incredulously. Ned just shrugged, and he leaned back in his chair as he ate his PB&J. He was sure that they would go back through and play it together again anyway, so he wasn’t really angry with either of them. It had been him, after all, who had given up on their promise to stay up all night and decided to take a nap at five in the morning. Now it was nine, May was at work, his clothes basket was broken, and his video game had been finished without him. He regretted curling up in that web hammock.

“You wanna watch a movie after this breakfast fit for kings?” he asked. 

“I think it’s the queen’s breakfast, because I made it and I was the one who wanted the PB&Js, but sure,” MJ said. 

He finished his and went into the living room, setting Netflix up on the TV and waiting for the other two to follow after him. He sat in the middle so that he could be comfy in between Ned and MJ when they came over, or so he could lay on both of their laps if he wanted to. He scrolled through his and May’s list, trying to see if there was anything he felt like watching. Ultimately he knew he’d pick the worst-looking movie he could find, but he figured he would at least  _ try  _ to find something good at first. 

Ned joined him before MJ did, coming down and sitting to his right. He leaned against him and Ned put an arm around him as he settled on a random romcom that looked absolutely horrible and cliche—perfect to make fun of with his friends. 

MJ slipped in next to him and kissed his cheek, which made him feel very warm inside and he faltered with the remote a little bit. 

“Oh, you useless dork,” she said, taking the remote from his hands. “One kiss and you’re completely frozen.”

“You sappy dork!” he accused back, while Ned said at the same time, “I want a kiss.” 

Peter grinned over at Ned and kissed his cheek, which brought a grin to his boyfriend’s face. 

“Are we ready to watch whatever bullshit this is?” 

They leaned against each other and MJ started the movie, which began as cheesy as the title suggested it would. After a solid fifteen minutes of making fun of the bad acting and silly plot, MJ laid down across both of their laps and rested her head over in Ned’s lap. This was normally Peter’s position when he was sad or tired or angry and wanted to rave about whatever asshole had said something transphobic in front of him or if he got a bad grade on a test because he was out all night patrolling. 

Ned and MJ’s comments started to be fewer and farther in between as they found the comfiest ways to sit and listened to the sound of the movie playing. They hadn’t gotten a nap like Peter had in his homemade hammock and it showed. 

He watched the rest of the lame movie as they nodded off, his own eyes getting heavier and heavier as his head found his way to Ned’s shoulder. By the time May was home for lunch, all three of them would be asleep on the couch, curled up against each other and the apartment a bit of a mess from broken laundry baskets and half-full glasses of chocolate milk and all the other signs of three very sleepy, very happy teenagers spending all night together. 


End file.
